


Pick up line

by GiaG



Series: We need to talk [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, I hope, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaG/pseuds/GiaG
Summary: ——I'm nervous! I'll do better next time. No toilet paper involved.——Next time?——In another universe.





	Pick up line

#

April 16

**Mahdi → Isak, Jonas, Magnus**

(1:31pm)

 **Mahdi** : I think I'm in love

 

 **Jonas:** congrats!

what's her name?

 

 **Magnus:** why do you suppose it's her?

it could be a boy!

 

 **Mahdi:** I told you I'm straight

 

 **Magnus:** don't rule out the possibilities

Isak thought he was straight until he met Even

 

 **Isak** : am I what, a regular reference of such topic now?

 

 **Magnus:** consider it as your obligation and honor ;-)

 

 **Jonas:** ANYWAYS

what's their name?

 

 **Mahdi:** it's HER

and I don't know yet

 

 **Magnus:** another falling in love at first sight?

what's wrong with you people?

is cheesiness infectious or what?

 

 **Isak** : I'll address your aggressive comment in just a moment

after our new romantic makes his explaination

 

 **Mahdi:** okay so I was jogging in the park just now

and there's a girl sprawling on the lawn, reading a book, with a fat orange feral cat snuggling on her stomach, basking in the sunlight

I can see her smile, and I s2g it's the most beautiful smile I've seen in my whole life

it's an exact reproduction of the scene in Lolita

except there's no sprinkler and she isn't wet

 

 **Isak:** man are you fantasizing?

 

 **Mahdi:** I hope I'm not

I jogged two extra rounds to calm the fuck down but my heart is still beating like it's gonna jump out of my throat

 

 **Magnus:** eh, in case you don't know, running makes heart jump

 

 **Mahdi:** I KNOW JERK

I'm sitting at the bench behind her spot

I wanna talk to her

what should I say?

 

 **Magnus:** hello, I'm Mahdi, I like your smile, you remind me of Lolita, what's your name?

 

 **Isak:** OMFG

Is that how you pick up Vilde?

 

 **Magnus:** no...?

I'm talking in his shoes okay?

I'm way cooler than him

 

 **Jonas:** well then, cooler guy, tell us what was your pick up line with Vilde?

 

 **Magnus:** I'd rather not share that with you

It's privacy

 

 **Isak:** OUCH

here I thought we talk about every-fucking-thing!

 

 **Mahdi:** you know what, I can use some lessons from experiences

I seriously request all of you share the pick up lines of youselves or your significant others

good or bad, I don't care

I'm desperate

 

 **Jonas:** sure, mine is " I like your dress, it brings your eyes out"

 

 **Mahdi:** cliche

but nice

Mags?

 

 **Magnus:** let Isak go first

 

 **Isak:** fine

"do you want toilet paper?"

it's Even's

 

 **Mahdi:** okayyyyy

I don't know Mags' but I think we have a winner

 

 **Jonas:** no hurry, I know his, it's definitely 200 times better than Isak's

 

 **Magnus:** I hate you, all of you

it's " you smell like my grandma"

I love my grandma okay she smells like pumpkin pie!

it's my favourite pie!

 

 **Jonas:** told ya

 

(3min later)

 **Mahdi:** I literally laughed my arse out and now she is giving me a look

she must be thinking I'm a psycho or something

 

 **Isak:** OR she's wondering what you're laughing about

why don't you go and tell her?

 

 **Mahdi:** sure

okay

here I go

 

 **Jonas:** good luck

 

(1h12min later)

 **Mahdi:** her name is Nina

and the book she's reading is Lolita

I'M IN LOVE

with her and this beautiful world and you guys

especially you, Mags

I owe you one

 

 **Magnus:** no problem

see? we should talk about every-fucking-thing!

it helps!

I'm telling you Isak Valtersen!

 

 **Isak:** I heard you

loud and clear

Jesus can you please stop asking Even what perfume he uses?

 

 **Magnus:** why?

he smells like summer!

 

 **Jonas:** and that's the line you should've used with Vilde

btw Mahdi we're at IKEA with Isak&Even

you wanna come?

 

 **Isak:** PLEASE come

these planks are heavy as fuck

 

 **Mahdi:** on my way

 

 **Isak:** thanks bro

and Even just decided we're gonna have a dinner party tonight in our place

Vilde&Eva will come

you can bring Nina if you want

 

 **Mahdi:** sure, I'll ask her

 

 **Magnus:** we'll drown her with love my friend

she'll be yours after tonight

 

 **Mahdi:** thanks...?

are you drunk?

 

 **Jonas:** no, he is a little bit fuzzy because Even promised to make pumpkin pie for him

 

 **Isak:** in his defense, Even is freaking marvelous at cooking

oh tell Nina at least she'll enjoy the food

 

 **Mahdi:** will do

 

 **Jonas:** meet us at sofa area

 

 **Mahdi:** be there in 10 minutes

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks thanks thanks!  
> Still not a native English speaker but I'm doing my best XD


End file.
